Tale of the Tiger Spirit Babies
by Pjo06
Summary: This is a funny and humerous story. The title tells it all. WARNING: Contains perverted scenes. Very funny story. Summary stinks Story is much better than this summary. Rated T for moderate violence and pervertedniss.


**Here's a humorous story for fun and stuffffffff.**

**I hope you like it or you might get creeped out at parts, but keep reading its really funny.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. DUH. Lol.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: this story goes really fast in time.**

The whole nation of Panem watched as Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark joined in a wonderful and happy marriage.

At the dinner party Haymitch, as drunk as always, came up to Peeta and Katniss.

"Hey guys congrats on your wedding." Haymitch said.

"Thanks Haymitch." Peeta said.

"Hey you guys know what would be fun?" Haymitch said.

"What?" Katniss asked.

"We can count the number of times I have been sober! Ready? One . . . that's it." Haymitch said and then walked away.

"Okayyyy," Peeta said, "Come on Katniss let's get out of here."

"Okay!" Katniss said happily.

**3 years later! **

Peeta and Katniss were fighting in the kitchen. **(this cant be good)**

"I told you a million times," Katniss was yelling, "The butter knife goes in the second drawer, not the third! DUH!"

"Well maybe if you weren't screaming at me all the time I wouldn't forget stuff." Peeta retorted.

"What does that have to do with knives and drawers?" Katniss said.

"I don't know. God Katniss you're so annoying."

Peeta walked out the door as if to never return.

**(WARNING: contains slightly scary and sad scene)**

Katniss was asleep obviously asleep at two in the morning but her killer was not.

She was still asleep when the killer walked to her house, when he silently opened the door, when he threw in the grenade, and when it silently thumped on the floor. She was even asleep when the noxious poison filled her lungs and caused her to die a terrible and painful death.

**(did that give you the chills)**

**1 year later **(**this is going to be a shocking section)**

The only people who showed up at the wedding were Gale's parents and Peeta's parents.

Why?

Because Peeta and Gale were getting married!

Panem was shocked to hear this (disturbing) news. People had looked up to Peeta and never expected him to do such foolish things like killing his own wife and then running to Gale for "comfort".

Haymitch had even stopped drinking for a short time after Peeta and Katniss got married. They had changed everyone in Panem's life. Then he ruined it by doing stupid things.

Peeta and Gale were out on the streets of district 12 for their morning jog.

They were halfway through the run when they saw Rue and one of her tigers.

This wasn't strange to them. Peeta's old hunger games enemy, Rue, had started breeding them right here in district 12.

There were at least two hundred hidden somewhere in district 12.

"Hey guys," Rue said, "How's it going?"

"Good." Peeta and Gale unison.

**The next week**

"This isn't right." Gale said to Peeta.

They were eating lunch.

"I know," Peeta said, "This sandwich needs more mayo."

"True but, that's not what I was talking about. I meant you and me I don't think it's going to work out."

"What are you saying Gale?" Peeta asked.

"I'm saying that I'm divorcing you." Gale said.

"NOOO!" Peeta screamed and he ran out the house.

**Later that evening ****(this story is just going to get more disturbing, but don't you want to know what will happen)**

Gale didn't want Peeta to have to take this pain so he crept into Peeta's house in victor's village and burned down Peeta's house along with Peeta.

Gale also didn't want his mother finding out so he killed her to.

**(Im sorry for that disturbing image in your mind but you should really know what happens next)**

Gale was guiltier than ever. But that was when he met the animal of his dreams **(yah I said animal)**.

She was a graceful tiger. Rue must have trained her perfectly because he approached her with caution and stroked her back. Her fur was soft and smooth. It glistened in the afternoon sun.

At the moment, Gale knelt on one knee and said, "I know we just met but, tiger that I don't know the name of, will you marry me."

The tiger made a large roar.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Gale said.

**1 year later**

"Honey," Gale called from the kitchen, "Are our tiger babies asleep yet."

"Rawr." Said the tiger.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Gale said, "I'm almost done with the steak."

**(since im not going to explain the whole part about the how the tiger babies mated and took over the world im just going to tell you. So tiger babies kept spreading across the nation of Panem and soon almost everywhere you went there were tiger babies.)**

Little did Gale know Katniss had risen from her grave and formed into a spirit.

"Hazelle," Katniss whispered into Hazelle's grave "Are you there."

"Katniss is that you," Hazelle said in shock, "You're supposed to be dead.

"I still am technically," Katniss explained, "And so are you. I came back for you Hazelle."

"That's very sweet of you Katniss, but im okay."

"Hazelle we should be together."

"Excuse me!"

"I love you Hazelle. I always have!"

"Oh Katniss I love you to." **(This is getting really disturbing)**

**(Keep reading)**

**Katniss and Hazelle have spirit children together and when they're gone from the real world their descendants live on and so does Gale's descendants. **

**This is what happens next.**

The spirit children wander along the empty roads of district 12 and met up with the tiger babies. It became the new fad to date tiger babies and soon the world was populated with spirit tiger babies.

**Special thanks to Jordan, Annelise, and Aubrey other people. I think.**

**This isn't meant to hurt anybody. Just saying. I hope this doesn't offend anyone.**

**If you started bleeding out of your eyeballs tell me. If you laughed really hard, tell me. If you hated it, tell me. I just want to know what you think.**

**THIS IS BASED ON A JOKE NOTHING MORE!**

**With love and stuff **

**Pjo06**


End file.
